psychologywikiaorg-20200213-history
Pediatric dentistry
Pediatric Dentistry (formerly Pedodontics/Paedodontics) is the branch of dentistry dealing with children from birth through adolescence. It is one of the Specialties recognized by the American Dental Association, Royal College of Dentists of Canada, and Royal Australasian College of Dental Surgeons. This discipline focuses intimately on pediatric/adolescent growth and development, disease causality and prevention, child psychology and management, and all aspects of the highly-specialized Pediatric restorative techniques and modalities. Some Pediatric Dentists also specialize in the care of "special needs" patients, such as people with cerebral palsy, mental retardation and autism. Pediatric Dentists require an extra two to three years of post-doctoral dental training after attaining their dental degree. They are then eligible for board certification by the American Board of Pediatric Dentistry (Diplomate ABPD) or Fellowship with either the Royal College of Dentists of Canada ( FRCDC (Paed) ), or Royal Australasian College of Dental Surgeons ( FRACDS (Paed) ). Most states and provinces require a Specialty Permit or License in order to limit professional practice to Pediatric Dentistry or to represent oneself as a Pediatric Dentist. Differentiating itself from general dentistry, Pediatric Dentistry emphasizes the establishment of trust and confidence in children with their dentists. Consequently, one of the main components of pediatric training is child psychology. This manifests itself in special office designs, different communication styles and an emphasis on teaching preventative dental habits to children in an effort to make dental visits enjoyable. Pediatric Dentistry places special importance in preventing tooth decay. Studies show that poor oral health care in children can lead to impaired school performance and poor social relationships. Therefore, Pediatric Dentists give advice on how to make teeth strong the importance of developing healthy eating habits and other ways to prevent disease from occurring. Additionally, Pediatric Dentists work toward the maintenance of primary teeth (baby teeth) until they are naturally lost. This is due to the importance they serve in permitting children to chew properly and therefore maintain good nutrition, their role in speech development, and the maintenance of space for the eventual eruption of the permanent teeth. The role of the Pediatric Dentist changes as children enter adolescence. Recognizing the growing importance of appearance and self-image in their patients, Pediatric Dentists work to ensure that adolescents’ dental needs are met. Preventative dental health care is emphasized and when necessary information is provided to adolescents about subjects such as wisdom teeth tobacco use, sealants and oral piercing. examining children's teeth. Netherlands, 1935.]] Pediatric Dentistry not only aids in the dental health of children but serves as an educational resource for parents. It is recommended by the American Academy of Pediatric Dentistry (AAPD) and the American Academy of Pediatrics (AAP) that a dental visit should occur between shortly after the presence of the first tooth in a child and that child’s first birthday. This is because early oral examination aids in the detection of the early stages of tooth decay. Early detection is essential to maintain oral health, modify aberrant habits, and treat as necessary and as simply as possible. Additionally, parents are given a program of preventative home care (brushing/flossing/fluorides), a caries risk assessment, the latest facts on finger thumb and pacifier habits, advice on preventing injuries to the mouth and teeth of their children, diet counseling, and information on growth and development. See also= *Special needs dentistry References *Berge, M. T., Veerkamp, J. S. J., Hoostraten, J., & Prins, P. J. M. (2002). The Dental Subscale of the Children's Fear Survey Schedule: Predictive value and clinical usefulness: Journal of Psychopathology and Behavioral Assessment Vol 24(2) Jun 2002, 115-118. *Berthold, M. (2005). American dental association white paper targets dental care for the underserved: The Journal of School Nursing Vol 21(5) Oct 2005, 256-257. *Blount, R. L., Santilli, L., & Stokes, T. F. (1989). Promoting oral hygiene in pediatric dentistry: A critical review: Clinical Psychology Review Vol 9(6) 1989, 737-746. *Chen, C. J.-A., & Jallaludin, R. L. R. (2000). Knowledge and perception of oral health promotion in schools among dental nurses in Sarawak, Malaysia: Asia-Pacific Journal of Public Health Vol 12(1) 2000, 12-16. *Fioravante, D. P., Soares, M. R. Z., da Silveira, J. M., & Zakir, N. S. A. (2007). The patient-professional relationship functional analysis in the pediatric dentistry: Estudos de Psicologia Vol 24(2) Apr-Jun 2007, 267-277. *Guzman-Armstrong, S. (2005). Rampant caries: The Journal of School Nursing Vol 21(5) Oct 2005, 272-278. *Hartsock, L. G., Hall, M. B., & Connor, A. M. (2006). Informing the Policy Agenda: The Community Voices Experience on Dental Health for Children in North Carolina's Rural Communities: Journal of Health Care for the Poor and Underserved Vol 17(1,Suppl) Feb 2006, 111-123. *Jackson, R. M., & et al. (1973). Methods and results of an every-child program for the early identification of developmental deficits: Psychology in the Schools Vol 10(4) Oct 1973, 421-426. *Makuch, A. (1993). Synthetical and analytical forms in health education at pre-school age--a comparison. D-93018 Regensburg, Germany: S Roderer Verlag. *Makuch, A., & Reschke, K. (2001). Playing games in promoting childhood dental health: Patient Education and Counseling Vol 43(1) Apr 2001, 105-110. *Weisenberg, M., Kegeles, S. S., & Lund, A. K. (1980). Children's health beliefs and acceptance of a dental preventive activity: Journal of Health and Social Behavior Vol 21(1) Mar 1980, 59-74. *Willems, S., Vanobbergen, J., Martens, L., & De Maeseneer, J. (2005). The Independent Impact of Household- and Neighborhood-based Social Determinants on Early Childhood Caries: A Cross-sectional Study of Inner-city Children: Family & Community Health Vol 28(2) Apr-Jun 2005, 168-175. External Links *American Academy of Pediatric Dentistry *Communication and Information in Orthodontics *How to Find the Best Pedodontic Category:Pediatric Dentistry